Life As Hermione
by Shadowmage97
Summary: Let me be the first one to tell you: Life in the magical and wonderful world of Harry potter... Well, it ain't all it's cracked up to be.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I assure you, I wouldn't be writing anything. I'd be relaxing on some far away island resort.

_There are about 6,602,2224,175 people in the world, so when you tell someone they are one in a million you are saying that there are over 6,000 people just like them._

_-Unknown_

* * *

I died, then I woke up. Simple as that.

There was no big bang, no flash of light at the end of a tunnel, and definitely no meeting with some otherworldly being.

It was a bit shocking to wake up so suddenly in an 11-year old Hermione Granger's body, though.

Not exactly the kind of reincarnation you had in mind, eh?

Well, let me explain from the beginning.

My name is Jada or at least it was. I suppose I'll be going as Hermione from now on.

Anyway, let's start with basic facts about me: I am or was African-american, (I don't know what to consider myself now and quite frankly I don't care, waking up white and a few years younger was not a good way to start off my new life. I almost ended it to soon. I'm still feeling the effects of the heart attack).

OK, moving on. I keep getting distracted don't I? Sorry, my way of dealing with stress is rambling.

More facts about me: I was 16, American and near the end of my junior year.

My death was really kind of random, unfortunately. No going down in an epic way or saving someone's life for me.

I had been walking home from school when I looked up just in time to see a car veer off the road and hurtle toward me, out of control. I swear I didn't have time to blink or even open my mouth to scream. It was, look up, notice the car and WHAM, I was gone.

I must have died on impact because I didn't feel anything, (thankfully, who'd want to feel that?).

The next moment I was aware of my surroundings, I standing in a crowded train station with a man and a woman looking down at me.

"Do you remember how to get on the platform, Hermione?"

"Remember Professor McGonagall said we go through the platform and that the other muggles working here won't know about it."

"Ah, yes. What an odd word. Muggles. I wonder where it originates from. Latin, maybe? The McGonagall woman did mention that a lot of spells were latin based. I'll have to look this up."

The man spoke distractedly, his mousy brown hair was a mess and he wore large glasses.

"You can look this up at home, dear. Right now we need to get our daughter on to the train before its too late. Right, Hermione?"

Completely shocked, I didn't reply.

* * *

_This idea was circling around my head for while. This is why I never tried writing fanfiction until recently. I should working on __Timebound__ but no, I distract myself with another story instead. _

_Ideas for stories flit around my head constantly, and if I think of them, I have to write them down. No need to fear though. If I've posted them on I plan on finishing them. Mere ideas that I don't continue, go into my notebooks of doodles and scribbles. (Yes, this notebook is real.)_

_This first chap is really short. I promise the rest will be longer though._

_R&R_

_Thanks,_

_ShaSha_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm sure Rowling would come over and sue so much I'd find myself homeless, out of college, and with nothing but the clothing on my back if I tried to claim the Harry Potter idea. So, NO, I don't own Harry Potter.

_"Insanity: doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results." _

_-Al Einstein_

I have to tell you, talking with an English accent, when you never had one to begin with, is strange. Seriously strange. But I digress. I need to get on with the story, anyway.

_"__You can look this up at home, dear. Right now we need to get our daughter on to the train before its too late. Right, Hermione?"_

I was too shocked to reply to her. What the hell was with the change of background? Shouldn't I be in a hospital room, if I was still, miraculously, alive?

Then everything they had just said sunk into my already shocked-enough-to-last-me-a-lifetime brain.

Hermione?

Were these people on crack? I mean I love the Harry Potter series as much as the next person but I've never been interested in cosplaying and pretending to be one of the characters.

I couldn't help but wonder. Where had these people brought me? What had happened after I... died? blacked out? Whatever.

Did someone push me out of the way and I merely lost consciousness? Did these two push me out of the way then kidnap me as some sort of joke?

This seemed like the most logical thought, though it didn't explain why.

"Hermione, are you OK, dear?"

Well, enough was enough. I wasn't playing around with these people. I was tired, I had nearly died and I just wanted to get to my soft bed and sleep for a century.

I shifted my weight, the books I didn't realize I was carrying were heavy. How had I not noticed them before? A strand of hair fell into my eyes and I lifted my hand to push it away... and froze.

My hand was white! What the fuck!? Why the hell was my skin _white!?_

OK, for whoever finds this sort-of-diary of mine, let me assure you; I am no racist. I don't care for whoever bases stereotypes and ideas on people because of their race or culture.

But noticing your freaking skin color has changed dramatically, well it can really shock a girl.

Really.

I didn't even pay attention to my "parents" rushing me off to some unknown destination. I was too busy sputtering in complete shock.

I did come to attention when said loonies stopped in front of the barrier between two platforms that were labeled Platform 9 and Platform 10, though.

Just as the stress of my strange situation was finally getting to me and I was about to start yelling at these people, a large family of red-heads heading in our general direction.

"Now, whats the platform number?" asked the plump woman.

I gaped, my mouth wide open.

"Nine-and-three-quarters" piped a small red-haired girl. "Mum, can't I go..."

"You're not old enough Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy you go first."

At this point, I have to admit, I was completely and utterly scared.

Had I been kidnapped by two loonies and their equally loony friends? And just where did they get this many red-heads from, anyway?

I was just starting to outline my grand escape plan from this loony bin when I noticed the boy, who was playing the character of Percy, completely disappear through the barrier right in front of my eyes.

Cage, cart and all.

And it didn't look fake, either.

"Oh! How fascinating! I wonder how the physics of the barrier work? This is quite spectacular!"

The man, who I assumed was attempting to play Hermione's father, was gesticulating excitedly.

"Come on, Hermione lets try it!"

As interesting as the boy disappearing was, the fact remained that I wasn't going any where with these people.

Just I was about to inform them of this decision, I heard a voice in my head.

_"No, go with the man."_

At that moment, I was positive that the accident had damaged my brain.

What else could explain this?

"Child, I shall explain everything once we get on the train."

Clearly, even if this was only a hallucination, I wasn't about to start listening to voices in my head.

I decided that I'd book myself in an asylum as soon as possible. Until then I had to find a way out of here.

To my surprise, the crazy man picked me up (this was when I noticed how abnormally short I was now) and threw me onto the cart. Before I could scream for help from the nearest guard, he began running toward the barrier where the "Weasley" family had already gone through.

I instinctively closed my eyes at the moment when we would have hit the barrier arrived but we went right through instead.

"Mum" came through a second later looking amazed.

"Come on, then lets find you a compartment, love."

Before I could voice my opinion on just where they could go looking for a compartment, preferably without me, the voice spoke up again.

_"Remember, I'll explain everything to you once you're by yourself."_

This sounded ominous but I figured I had nothing to lose.

"Er, la- mum!"

The lady looked at me strangely. What a weirdo. Just who exactly was she supposed to be if not Hermione's "Mom"?

"I'm going to go ahead and find a compartment myself, OK?"

"Are you sure, Hermione?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

Not sure if they'd actually leave their only child in a strange place, I was surprised when they quickly agreed and left.

Shrugging off the oddity of their behavior, I marveled at how realistic everything looked. Being an utter Harry Potter fan this replica of the Hogwarts train station was amazing. Maybe this was some sort of convention?

Didn't explain how I woke up here and the body change, though. Nor the voice in my head. Speaking of which, I needed to find an empty compartment. I wanted answers.

I grabbed the cart and heaved the two large bags from it. Thankfully the bags had wheels so all I had to do was get it on the train and the wheels did the rest of the work for me.

We must have come a bit early because I found an empty compartment pretty quickly. I wasn't going to complain about it, though.

Locking the door, I sat down with a thump. What a relief to get away from everyone.

_Well, Voice, Start talking._

* * *

_Hey,_

_Sorry if this seems a bit rushed. I have a large test coming up Thursday and I wanted to get at least one more chapter up but it seems I wrote this too quickly. _

_Remember to REVIEW if you like what I've written so far. This story is meant to be somewhat humorous, which is a great challenge for me to write, so if you have any ideas/suggestions that would be great. Plus, I love reading people's thoughts on my writing. Criticism is welcome as long as it makes sense._

_Thanks, _

_ShaSha_


	3. Chapter 3

_When you look at your phone and you see 20 missed calls from your mom. You **know** it may very well be your last day on this earth._

_- Me_

* * *

"_Well, Voice, start talking."_

I sat back in the seat, my arms folded over my chest.

"_You died."_

'Well, no fucking duh. I kinda figured that out when I woke up here.'

"_Let me explain. When a person dies they are usually reborn. Reincarnation consists of the person having their memories wiped."_

'OK, that still doesn't explain why I have my memories and why I'm in Hermione's body.'

"_You __**are**__, in essence, Hermione."_

I blinked.

'Yeah... not following.'

"_You died in your old world and you were reincarnated into this world as a baby named Hermione Granger. Usually memories are wiped when a reincarnation occurs but you, in other words, cheated the system."_

'So, you're telling me that I _am_ Hermione Granger but that the memories of my past life as Jada Williams... resurfaced? '

"_Precisely."_

'….That is just fucked up, man.'

"_I apologize for the inconvenience. As a boon, instead of repressing your memories of being Jada, we will allow you to keep them."_

There was that, at least.

'Wait. Will I have Hermione's child hood memories?'

"_No, your life as Jada is the domineering part of your personality now, you'll only have those memories."_

Huh. Interesting concept. I wonder if I'll get some type of deja vu feeling if I do an activity similar to what Hermione may have liked to do.

I frowned. I'd have to experiment some time.

"_Goodbye, young traveler. Enjoy you're new life."_

'Wait, you're just going to _leave_ me here?'

"_My job here is done, child. This is a new journey, Enjoy it to the fullest."_

'Now you just sound like Dumbledore." I grumbled.

I only heard a slight chuckle before I was alone again.

(^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^)

Once the Voice had left, I just kind of sat in my compartment enjoying the train ride. J.K. Rowling had been spot on in her description of the beautiful view the train ride gave. As soon as we reached the country the roads and turned into beautiful hills and valleys of green.

I was sure at this point Harry and Ron were probably conversing about their lives. Or maybe they'd reached when Draco Malfoy confronted them. Hopefully, Neville wouldn't find me here.

I have a feeling that Book Hermione volunteered to help look for Trevor. I didn't want to but I'd never been able to say no to people unless I disliked them immensely. So if Neville asked me to help him, I'd help.

Deciding I had already changed the plot by not meeting Harry and Ron, I laid back into the plushy seats ready to take a nap.

I wasn't a good actor anyway so it was better for me to act as myself, I decided.

Book Hermione and I were similar in the fact that enjoyed reading. The difference was that while Book Hermione read to learn, I liked to read for pleasure.

For example; You could catch me reading a biology book because I found the subject interesting but you'd never catch me reading a calculus textbook unless it was for school.

And yes, I was actually one of those students who liked reading the books we were given to read in English class.

I definitely wasn't as studious as Book Hermione though. I did value my grades but being the general lazy ass I am, I was a self-proclaimed procrastinator.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

I sighed.

Damn, this seat was comfortable. I could lie here forever.

A knock sounded on the compartment door.

I let out a deep breathe and forced myself up. Honestly, can't a woman get a slight break around here?

To my astonishment, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley stood outside my compartment.

At least I think so. The real versions of them looked nothing like their actors,(Which was a bonus for Ron, in my opinion. Daniel Radcliffe wasn't too bad, though) so I based my assumptions on their hair colors and Harry's unnaturally bright green eyes.

Seriously, if I didn't know better I'd think he was wearing contacts. That's how vividly green they were.

I must have been staring at them like an idiot because Harry shifted uncomfortable and looked ready to bolt.

Realizing that he might be thinking that I was looking at him because he of his fame, I spoke bluntly to put him at ease.

"Did you need something?"

The maybe-Ron flushed. "Er. Yeah. Can we sit in this compartment?"

I frowned. "What happened to yours?"

This definitely didn't happen in the books. Good God, my mere presence had already changed everything.

Maybe-Ron turned redder and seemed unable to speak so I turned to maybe-Harry. He looked sheepish.

"We kinda got kicked out of our compartment."

They didn't look like they were going to say more, so I let the hope of having a few hours of rest die a pitiful death and let them in.

"I'm Ja- Hermione Granger."

Close one. I'd nearly given up my old name. This was going to take some getting used to.

"Harry Potter."

"Ronald Weasley."

Well, that settled my doubts of them being Harry and Ron.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

After some moments, I had finally managed to close my eyes in a slight imitation of sleep when Harry decided to speak.

I inwardly sighed. Normally, being a Harry Potter fan I'd be excited about meeting the main characters... but I was just too damn _tired_.

Really, you can't blame me after what I'd been through.

Realizing I'd tuned Harry out I asked, "Sorry, didn't hear you. Could you repeat that again?"

"Are you new here?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Aren't all first years new?"

He flushed red and looked down, muttering something.

I frowned. I was aware that Harry's childhood had been unpleasant but I wasn't aware it was to the point where he was horribly embarrassed when he made a small mistake.

Feeling slight sympathy, I sat up straighter and smiled at the two boys.

"I'm muggleborn so I'm pretty new to the wizarding world. Sorry if I seemed rude, it was a long... uh, car ride to get here so I'm kinda tired."

"Whats a car?" Ron asked curiously.

"Its a muggle contraption used to take people places." Harry explained, considerably more talkative.

I eyed Ron. Didn't the Weasley's have the Ford Angelica? Perhaps Mr. Weasley didn't find it until this year.

Harry turned towards me with a smile. "You can sleep if you want. We'll try to talk quietly."

I shrugged. "Nah, its OK. I'm a light sleeper so- Oh, wait!"

Fishing out Hermione's wand from my pocket, I waved around the seat I was seating in and chanted, "_Muffilato_!"

Turning towards Harry and Ron, who were watching me curiously, I waved at them.

"Can you hear me?"

Harry's eyes widened and Ron looked impressed. From their moving but silent mouths, I gathered that the spell had worked perfectly.

This was a relieving piece of information. I had been worried that I'd be bad at magic.

Settling back down on the incredibly comfortable seats (seriously, where did they _get_ them?), I soon headed off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Hey!_

_Thanks for the reviews! _

_ Jharry1960: Yes, I'm pretty sure that Hermione's "bushy" hair would be nothing to most of us. I like to have different hairstyles every other month and since Jada is shameless self insert of my self you can bet that she'll be styling Hermione's hair in many different ways. Especially with the extra help of magic._

_ Guest#1: Sorry for the confusion! I meant that she died in a car accident and nearly had a hear attack when she realized she wasn't her self anymore. _

_R&R_

_Thanks,_

_ShaSha_


	4. Chapter 4

"_Where your pen goes when you drop it: 3% exactly where you dropped it, 5% ten feet away from you and 92% into another dimension, never to be seen again."_

* * *

Ron woke me up with a rough shake to my shoulder. Shrinking back when I glared at him (I didn't like being pulled from my sleep so roughly) he quickly muttered, "We're at Hogwarts. You should get your robes on" before hurrying out.

The boys must have gone to change and left the compartment for me. I grinned slightly. They acted better than most grown men at just eleven years old. It was adorable.

Then I made a face when I realized that I'd be going to school with a bunch of snot-nosed brats.

Ah, well. At least there would be magic. I had a lot to learn other than the small collection of spells I remembered from the book series.

It was a good thing that magic would be interesting. It was easier to learn when you had an interest in the subject.

Shaking myself from my thoughts, I eyed the black robes I'd used as a pillow.

While I was firm believer that you could never go wrong with black, these robes proved me wrong.

They were shapeless, drab and plain.

I clearly didn't need to worry about my shape in this... incarnation, but I'd always enjoyed making myself look feminine. Not overly so, as I was still a tomboy, but enough that I felt confident.

Bah, it didn't matter. I didn't need to worry about this right now.

That reminded me, what the hell was I going to do to stay in shape here? Back home I was a swimmer but there was no swimming pool at Hogwarts as far as I was aware.

If the Hogwarts meals were anything like they were in the books, I'd be one fat-ass bitch by the time Christmas came around. And I definitely didn't do dieting. I loved delicious food too much to do that.

I immediately crossed Quidditch off the list. There was no way I was going to play that game of death.

Huh. Another thing I shared with Book Hermione. Acrophobia.

My feet were going to stay on the earth where they _belonged_, thank you very much.

I visibly shuddered, imagining myself on a tiny little stick of wood thousands of feet above air with other players and bludgers flying at me left, right and center.

Nope, not in this lifetime. I paused. Or in any other..

As I shrugged on my robes, I decided that I would have to start running. It was only sport I could do here.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

"First years! Firs' years over here!"

A giant man who could only be Hagrid led us through a steep, narrow path

"You'll get your firs' glimpse o' Hogwarts in a sec. Jus' round this bend here."

Despite my earlier tiredness, I was so excited it took all of my willpower not to bounce around like a an overeager child high on sugar.

I was actually going to see Hogwarts! And I was going to _live_ there! I was going to experience the moving staircases and the ghosts and I was going to do magic!

All the energy that had disappeared earlier was back and in full force.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed the other first years were eyeing the castle in as much awe as I was. But Harry was the most enraptured. The small boy was staring at the castle as if it held all his hopes and dreams.

And in a way it was. He'd come from a home that wasn't really home. It made sense that he'd want to see this as a place where he'd belong.

My motherly instincts, that came with having four younger siblings, roared to life.

I decided that, despite the fact that I originally didn't want to be involved in the danger Book-Hermione had been in and that I didn't know him well, I'd be like a sister to him.

Because in a way I didn't have a home either. I didn't know Hermione's parents, they were strangers to me. Hermione and I may have been the same person (what a mind-boggling thought) but I didn't have the memories of this life.

I was alone here.

* * *

_Hello, Hello!_

_Jada/Hermione is more like a confused teenager with no idea what to make of her situation and I decided to hit her with a little dosage of reality. Just a little. _

_R&R_

_Thanks,_

_ShaSha_


End file.
